A New Host!
by Ayumu Yamada
Summary: The goddesses have all agreed to have Keima transfer schools. Why? So he can practice his capturing skills at the only school they found that had a host club: Ouran Academy. But get this. He has to practice... on REAL GIRLS! How will Keima deal with his new life at the host club?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I got this idea and decided to try writing it. So far, so good. Also, this is after the goddess arc, but he doesn't go back in time or anything. Warning: May contain spoilers if you haven't finished reading the whole series. **

_DISCLAIMER:_ The World God Only Knows and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me. If they did, Keima would actually be God and Haruhi would end up with Tamaki much earlier.

Key:

_"I am thinking."_

"I am speaking."

-SOUND EFFECTS-

* * *

"Kami nii-sama! Diana said she's coming over tomorrow to talk about something!" Elsea De Lute Irma had a dilemma. Keima, her "big brother" was in God mode and couldn't hear her. That was a BIG problem because Diana said Kami nii-sama and her had to talk about something _reeeeaally _important!

"KAMI _NII-SAMA!" _The door to Keima's room swung open.

"_WHAT!? WHAT COULD _POSSIBLY _BE SO IMPORTANT YOU'D HAVE TO INTERRUPT MY GOD MODE, WHICH I _NEED _SINCE I'VE BEEN SO OCCUPIED LATELY!?" _Elsie waited for her brother to calm down so she could tell him the message from Diana.

"W-well, Diana-san said that she's coming over with the other goddesses tomorrow because she has to talk to you about something _reeeeaally_ important." The demon girl patiently waited for Keima to reply.

"Is Vintage acting up again?" he inquired. Elsie shook her head.

"No, Diana said it wasn't Vintage. Actually, she said it was a problem with your capturing skills…and that you've gotten bad at it…but I think you're the best capturer, kami nii-sama!" Elsie encouraged. Keima's facial expression was blank.

"My… capturing skills?" he asked. Elsie slowly nodded.

"Yes…that's w-what she said. She's coming over tomorrow to talk to you about it." Keima was startled and a little confused. He had thought his skills at capturing 3-D girls had gotten even better and he _knew _something like Chihiro would definitely not happen again. Thinking, he closed the door in Elsie's face and went back to his games to take his mind off of it until Diana came. It was weird to him. Diana occasionally doubted his plans, but to outright tell him his capturing skills were getting bad? Harsh.

Elsie was pouting at her brother shutting the door in her face and went back to her room to play with her fire truck toys. It would take her mind off of her brother's rudeness.

* * *

-DING DONG!- Keima looked up to see Tenri-no, Diana- walking through the door of his home.

"Keima, I," she started. But, Keima interrupted her.

"What do you mean my capturing skills are _bad?" _he asked. She sighed, and answered him.

"They're not bad, exactly, but… well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. My sisters are complaining that you're not giving them enough love. And, I agree with them. You're not_ giving Tenri ENOUGH ATTENTION!_" Diana started ranting about how Keima treats Tenri badly so Keima tuned her out, thinking. She didn't answer his question. _"Maybe my capturing skills seem bad because I haven't been playing games much lately…"_

"If you don't give Tenri more love, I _will _punish you!" Diana exclaimed. Then she realized Keima wasn't listening to her.

"_GRRRRR…"_ She bonked Keima on the head and started torturing- _scolding _him for not listening to her. Keima continued to tune her out until his ears picked up a vital piece of information.

"…you've been playing games for a week now to 'make up for lost time', but it's not working! So my sisters and I decided to give you more practice with real girls." Keima's head snapped up.

"What?" he enquired. "There's no way I'm talking to _real girls_ more than necessary!" They started arguing about him practicing on real girls when finally, Diana won.

"There are more types of girls in the real world than there are in the game world." With that one sentence, Diana won the argument. Keima couldn't counter it, because he couldn't say for sure. Although he'd played _a lot_ of gal games, he hadn't played them all. There were also types of personalities that weren't appealing to use in gal games. So, he grudgingly agreed.

"Fine. So am I going to make girls from my school fall in love with me even if they _don't _have a loose soul in them?" Keima knew there was no way he was doing that. It was against his personality. Diana shook her head and the capturing god let out a breath.

"…You're going to transfer schools."

"What?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger..! Though you probably know what's going to happen. The Ouran characters will most likely be introduced in the next chapter, and I'll try to update soon. I will update regardless even if I don't get any reviews, because this idea had been in my head for a long time and I NEED TO WRITE IT. I'll…_try _to update quickly, though my schedule knows no bounds. My goal: I update once a week, and if I don't, the next week I write a super long chapter or two chapters. This chapter was kind of short, but I'll definitely write more for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Please tell me if you think any of the characters are OOC. Well, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or The World God Only Knows.

* * *

Diana quickly explained why Keima had to transfer to another school.

"My sisters and I researched places where you could practice. We found many...interesting...places." She had a horrified look on her face and paused for a moment, as if remembering said "interesting" places.

"But! Luckily, we found a place where you could practice, and not be considered a pervert." Diana suddenly blushed because Keima was staring at her. Clearing her throat, she continued, the blush still apparent on her face.

"The place we found was a school, called Ouran Academy. They have a...club... where you can practice your flirting!"

Keima's glasses shined for a moment. Uh oh. "Did you just say...flirting?" Diana nodded, confused.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MY TECHNIQUES ARE FLIRTING!" he heatedly yelled.  
"ALL OF MY TECHNIQUES ARE CERTIFIED AND HAVE ALWAYS CAPTURED EVERY SINGLE GIRL!"

Diana was taken aback for a moment but smirked, and spoke. "What about that Chihiro girl?"

He stopped ranting and stared at her.

"How do you know about that?"

Diana's smirk grew even wider.

"Elsie mentioned it."

Keima growled. "When I get my hands on her..."

Diana continued, ignoring Keima's obvious irritation.

"You'll enter Ouran, join the club, get better at your flirti-techniques, and my sisters and I can get more powerful while you capture runaway spirits! Also, my sisters and I will be attending as well." He nodded, that seemed reasonable. After that statement though, she became slightly disheartened.

"There's just one problem: Ouran Academy is for well, immensely rich people, so the tuition is a lot over what you can probably pay... But no worries! All you have to do is take the test and get a scholarship!"

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED THAT FIRST!?" he yelled.

"What? Even if you don't pass, I'm sure my sisters and I could come up with a different plan," she replied with a shrug.

Keima pushed up his glasses. "Oh, no. I'm not doubting my abilities. After all, I am GOD! I'm simply annoyed that you didn't tell me that first. Anyways, when is the test?" he asked.

"...Tomorrow."

"...WHAT!? THAT'S BARELY ENOUGH TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT'S ON THE TEST!" he yelped.

"Gosh, you're right..."she answered. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Oh! Tenri can study with you!" she exclaimed. Keima sighed as Diana disappeared and Tenri reappeared, confused.

"Huh? K-keima-san?" Said boy was playing a gal game on his PFP.

"Diana said you would study with me," he stated.

"H-huh?! W-well, if K-keima-san is okay w-with it..." she nervously said. He nodded and asked her if she knew what the test would be on.

"All s-subjects...I think..." she answered. They silently studied together, though Keima only needed to glance over the textbook once to get everything. With his extra time, he thought about Diana's earlier statements.

"I guess I really do need to practice if she's going so far as to have me transfer schools...Though have I really become that bad? Or maybe she's doing it just to irritate me...Grrr...I wonder what Ouran Academy will be like?"

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Kami nii-sama! Wake up or you'll be late for the test!" Elsie said. She didn't hear a reply, so she opened her godly brother's door a little and saw her brother was already up, just playing games.

"Kami nii-sama! Hurry and get ready!" Keima sighed, saved his games, and turned them off. Then he began to get ready. After all, he was still in his Yokkyun pajamas. (A/N: I know he might not wear Yokkyun pajamas, but I couldn't resist, because I can totally imagine him wearing it!)

Today he was going to Ouran to take the scholarship test. It would probably be hard, no doubt about it. After all, Ouran Academy wasn't just a school where you could just waltz right in and immediately enroll. Keima researched it a bit and it seemed Ouran had quite a reputation. From his search, he found there was only one scholarship student right then, a boy called Haruhi Fujioka.

"Kami nii-sama! Hurry or we'll be late!" He sighed again and yelled back.

"I'm hurrying alright, so shut up!" Keima got dressed and went to the cafe part of his house to eat breakfast. His mother and Elsie were already sitting at the table, eating.

When he got to the table there was what could only be called a monstrosity on a plate in front of his seat.

"Kami nii-sama, I prepared your breakfast so that you'll do well on the test!" Elsie explained.

"It's a Hell specialty: Depig meat with all the tentacles, roasted to a crisp! I hope you enjoy eating it!" Keima was mortified.

"There's no way you expect me to eat that thing! I-it's STILL MOVING! It'll most likely make me die before I even get to Ouran!" he exclaimed as he looked at the thing in front of him.

Elsie pouted. "It'll taste good, I promise!" Keima shook his head and pushed the plate away from him. "No thanks."

He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door, Elsie following behind him, still pouting because he didn't eat her food. He took out his PFP and started to play a gal game.

His mother rushed to catch up with her children so she could drive them to Ouran.

"Keima! Elsie! Wait for me!" she called.

Elsie and Keima stopped walking and waited for their mother. They all got into the car and drove to Ouran.

Keima continued playing on his PFP. Elsie talked at Keima and he ignored her for the entire ride. His mother also attempted to talk to him but she was ignored as well.

Keima finally stopped playing when his mother told them they were at Ouran.

His first thought at seeing Ouran was disbelief.

"Pink? Really?" Elsie and Keima got out of the car and stared at the school building. His mother waved goodbye and sped away. Elsie's reaction was significantly different than Keima's.

"Wow! Ouran Academy looks so cool!" Keima stared at the school with more disbelief.

Would he really have to attend school here? He sighed and continued walking towards the building. Elsie noticed and followed behind him.

"Ah! Kami nii-sama! Wait for me!" she yelled after him.

He ignored her and continued playing on his PFP. They silently walked until they got to the office.

Keima stood in front of the door but didn't do anything, so Elsie knocked on the door.

"H-hello?" she said through the door. A voice came from the other side.

"Come in!" They walked in, with Elsie looking shy and Keima still playing on his PFP. A man was sitting behind a desk in the room, whom they assumed was the principal.

"Ah! You two must be the kids who're going to take the scholarship test." Elsie nodded and Keima ignored him.

"Excuse me, boy? Do you think you could stop playing your game long enough to talk to me?" he asked with a smile. Keima glanced up at the principal and sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?" he asked impatiently. The principal was taken aback for a moment and then chuckled.

"I just wanted to be formally introduced. I am the principal of Ouran Academy, Suoh," he said.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Elsie and this is my onii-sama Keima!" she said while bowing.

"Where am I going to take the test?" Keima questioned.

"My secretary will lead you to the testing room," he answered. The secretary stood up and gestured for the two to follow her.

"Goodbye Suoh-san!" Elsie said as they walked out of the room. Suoh chuckled to himself as they walked out.

"He sure is an interesting one...I wonder if he'd get along with Tamaki? Nah, probably not."

* * *

When they finally got to the testing room, the secretary opened the door and they walked in. The only person in the room was a teacher sitting at a desk grading some papers. The teacher looked up and saw the group.

"Oh! You two must be the two that are going to take the scholarship test. Please sit down. Miss Secretary, I'll take it from here." The secretary nodded and walked out.

Elsie and Keima sat down at two empty desks in front.

"Alright. My name is Mizuhara-sensei. I'll be supervising you two while you take the test. I hope you studied a lot, because this test is definitely hard!" she warned, attempting to intimidate the two. Unfortunately, she only got that response from Elsie.

"Oh no, I hope I pass with kami nii-sama!" she said worriedly. Keima just cooly nodded.

"So, are you going to give us our tests?" he bluntly asked. The teacher stood up, walked to their seats and gave them each their tests. Then she walked back to the desk and continued grading papers.

Keima looked over the test. Most of it was things he'd learned in his classes, but more advanced. He could figure it out easily though.

He glanced over at Elsie's seat and wasn't surprised to see her having a hard time just reading the questions!

In a couple of minutes he finished the test and discreetly laid back in his chair, hoping Elsie would get the hint to copy his answers. She didn't. Oh well. There was no saving her then.

Now that he thought about it, how would the Jupiter sisters get into Ouran? He supposed that Kanon might be able to pay for them all with her money from working as an idol or Yui could pay, after all, she was an ojou-sama...Whatever. If Elsie didn't pass, Kanon or Yui could pay for her too.

Since he was done, he got up from his seat and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"I have completed my test." She looked up with a surprised look.

"Are you sure you don't want to check it over first?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I've already done so three times." She looked even more shocked, but took his test and started correcting it right away.

"A-alright then. I'll give your test back to you when you're done correcting." Keima nodded and went back to his seat. He pulled out his PFP and continued playing the gal game from before.

Elsie was still working on her test. Glancing at her again, he sighed and started typing on his PFP before discreetly tilting it towards her. Hopefully she would get the hint this time. He was writing the answers to the questions on his PFP.

She didn't even look up.

"Ugh! SHE'S SUCH AN IDIOT!" he thought, irritated.

"Katsuragi-san?" Keima looked up and saw Mizuhara-sensei with his corrected test in her hand.

"I'm done correcting your test," she told him. He took the test and saw that he got 100%.

"You're quite smart! You got an even higher score than that other scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka!" Mizuhara-sensei exclaimed. "Is your sister done yet?"

Keima looked at Elsie. She was only half done.

"It doesn't seem so."

"Okay, I'll just wait then. You can play your games while she finishes it."

Keima nodded, went back to his seat and continued playing the gal game. He started tearing up.

"This game has a good story!" he cried. He stopped playing when Elsie finally finished.

"Done!" she exclaimed happily. Walking up to the teacher's desk, she handed her test to Mizuhara-sensei.

"Ah, finally. I'll tell you when I'm done correcting it." Elsie bowed and thanked the teacher, then she walked back to the desk she'd been sitting at.

"Whew! That sure was hard! I don't think I did well..." she cried.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't pass, I'll get Kanon or Yui to pay your tuition," Keima said. Elsie continued crying unhappily. A couple of minutes later, the teacher gave

Elsie her test back. She got a 9%.

"Waaaaaahhhh!" she cried. "Now I won't be able to go to school with kami nii-sama!"

"Didn't you listen to me before!? Kanon or Yui will pay your tuition!" Keima yelled at her. Elsie pouted, still crying.

...At least Keima passed.

* * *

**Whew! The chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, even a single one gets me motivated to update faster! Sorry the Ouran characters weren't introduced. But they definitely will be in the next chapter!**

**-Miss Hanako-chan-**


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been several days since Keima took the scholarship test, and he was playing six dating sims at the same time in his room. He sighed in happiness after having finished half of them.

"Aaaah...It's so nice to relax without having to worry about Vintage, the goddesses, runaway spirits, or even Elsi-"

"KAMI NII-SAMA!"

"...I shouldn't have said that..." He got up from his chair and opened the door with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What, Elsie?"

Elsie brought out a package from behind her.

"The uniform got mailed to us."

She handed it to him and he looked at it curiously.

"Huh...Wonder how it looks." He absentmindedly shut the door in her face and went back into his room.

"Grrr...Kami nii-sama can be so rude," Elsie pouted as she walked back to her own room.

"And I even wanted to show him how I look in the pretty yellow uniform..."

* * *

Keima took out his new uniform from the package, glanced at it, and put it in his closet.

His only thought: "At least it's not bright yellow or something."

* * *

The next Monday was the day they'd be going to Ouran for their first day. Their mother dropped them off again, and they silently walked to their classroom. Their schedules had been mailed to them with the uniforms so they knew their class was 1-A.

When Elsie and Keima finally arrived at the classroom, Elsie nervously slid the door open and was met with the curious looks of their new classmates. The teacher gestured for them to come in, and they did.

"Class, these are the two transfer students from Majima Academy. Please introduce yourselves."

Elsie introduced herself first, bowing to the class.

"Ah! Hello, my name is Katsuragi Elsie. It's very nice to meet you, please take care of me!"

The boys gawked at her and whispered amongst themselves.

_"She's so cute!"_

_"She's pretty!"_

_"We're so lucky to have such a cute transfer student!"_

And then it was Keima's turn.

"My name is Katsuragi Keima. I prefer 2D girls over 3D, so don't talk to me." Then he went back to playing his game. Unfortunately, the whispers about him were more negative.

_"Can't believe the Elsie girl is related to an otaku."_

_"Ugh, just an otaku."_

_"I bet he couldn't get a date to save his life."_

Oh, how wrong they are. He's not JUST an otaku.

He's the Capturing God! Of 2D AND 3D.

The Katsuragi siblings sat down at the seats their new teacher directed them to.

Elsie turned to the red-headed boy next to her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'll be sitting next to you from now on, so please take care of me!" The boy's face took on a mischievous smile and he introduced himself to her.

"Hello, I'm Hitachiin Hikaru. It's so nice to meet you." Suddenly, a hand bonked him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Haruhi?" He leaned back, revealing the person sitting on his other side.

"Because you got that look on your face. Don't go making any trouble for the transfer students, okay?" "he" scolded.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Elsie asked the "boy".

"Hm? Oh, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you." Haruhi flashed one of her signature smiles at Elsie.

"I-it's nice to meet you t-too," Elsie stuttered.

_"Wow...Rich people are so cool!"_

Keima sat opposite of Elsie, more on the left side of the room. There was a red-headed boy on his right that tried to introduce himself to him.

"Hi! I'm Hitachiin Kaoru!" He smiled at Keima. Keima ignored him. Kaoru grabbed Keima's PFP out of his hands and examined it.

"What is this thing? I've never seen it," he stated as he held the PFP in his hands and looked at it from different angles.

"GIVE THAT BACK! YOKKYUN AND I WERE HAVING FUN TOGETHER!" Keima yelled in anger. He tried to get his PFP back, but Kaoru held it above his head out of his reach.

"Ehh? No. And who is 'Yokkyun'?" Kaoru asked with a devious expression. Keima heatedly kept trying to get the PFP back, but failed to do so.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"No-OW!" Just like his brother, Haruhi had bonked Kaoru on the head.

"Stop that and give him back his PFP." Kaoru pouted at Haruhi's scolding.

"Fiiiiine." Keima held his PFP to himself possessively after Kaoru gave it back to him. Haruhi sighed in exasperation and looked at Keima.

"You're the transfer student, right? Katsuragi Keima. It's nice to meet you. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask." Haruhi gave a little smile, but Keima just pushed up his glasses and snorted.

"I didn't need your help." Keima examined Haruhi for a moment.

"Aren't you a girl? Why are you crossdressing?" he asked. Kaoru and Hikaru immediately attempted to cover up the fact she was a girl.

"W-what are you talking about? Haruhi's the manliest man I know!" Kaoru exclaimed as he slapped Haruhi on the back.

"Ow."

"Yeah! He's super duper manly!" Hikaru agreed. Keima went back to Yokkyun.

"Whatever you say. It's none of my business anyways." _"Unless of course, she becomes a target. She probably won't though."_

"Phew..." the twins said in unison. They wiped the sweat off their brows and turned to Haruhi.

"Your secret is safe, Haruhi!" She just ignored them and continued taking notes. How in the world did the teacher not notice them talking?! They were yelling! She sighed. _"Oh, well. Not like it affects me anyways..."_

* * *

In Class 1-B...

"Hi everybody! You may know me, but I'm Nakagawa Kanon. I used to go to Majima High. I'm also an idol! It's nice to meet you!"

Kanon bowed to her new classmates with a smile on her face.

She had, of course, transferred to Ouran along with Keima and the other girls. There was no way she was letting them win his heart without her there to have her chance! It was too bad she wasn't in 1-A with Keima, but in 1-B with Yui...

Glancing around the room, she examined her classmates. There seemed to be many fans of hers in the class. They were clapping, for goddesses' sake! She flashed one more confident smile at them before heading to her new seat. Kanon looked at the front of the classroom, where Yui was introducing herself.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Goudo Yui. Nice to meet ya!"

Apparently Yui's mother had wanted her to go to Ouran, not Majima, but she gently rejected her mother's offer after one glance at the bright yellow uniform dress. She didn't mind now, of course, because she was wearing the boy's uniform. A lot of the people seemed confused at Yui's appearance. Boy or girl? Yui knew they were unsure, so she clarified.

"Just so you know, I'm a girl, even though I'm wearing the boy's uniform. Questions?" One boy raised his hand and asked why.

"Boy's clothes suit me better, and are easier to move around in. Please take care of me!" She took an empty seat a couple chairs away from Kanon's seat.

* * *

In Class 1-C...

Tsukiyo and Tenri ended up in 1-C together, though they hadn't interacted much before. They walked in the classroom with very different attitudes. Tsukiyo had a cold, indifferent attitude, with a prideful look on her face. Tenri meanwhile had her face towards the ground with a nervous look on her face. The teacher introduced them to the class.

"Class, these are the two transfer students from Majima High." Tsukiyo introduced herself first.

"My name is Kujyo Tsukiyo. I hate humans because they are imperfect." She turned to the teacher and asked, "Where shall I sit?"

The teacher pointed to a seat near the middle and she silently walked to it and sat down.

Suddenly, most of the students around her crowded around her desk and bombarded her with questions.

She ignored them and spoke to her doll, "Oh Luna, humans are so annoying..." Then she glared at them and they quickly went back to their own desks. After that, the gossip about her was not as nice as it could've been.

_"What's with her? She's so rude!"_

_"Is that a doll? I bet she's really childish."_

Next, of course, was Tenri. While Tsukiyo had been introducing herself, Tenri was talking to Diana in her bubble wrap.

"Ohh...I'm so nervous...I don't think I can introduce myself..." she whispered.

"Would you like me to do it? You sound a little sick," Diana replied. Tenri gave a small nod.

"Thank you, Diana-san."

So when Tenri introduced herself, it wasn't actually Tenri. It was Diana.

"My name is Ayukawa Tenri. I like reading and popping bubblewrap. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She gave a deep bow to the class with a small smile.

_"Diana! Did you really have to add the 'popping bubblewrap' part?"_

_"I didn't really know what else to say...Sorry, Tenri!"_ The teacher directed "Tenri" to her seat when, just like Tsukiyo, classmates crowded around her and asked lots of questions. "Tenri" calmly answered them all with a small smile

"What's Majima High like?"

"Are you a scholarship student?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Majima High is big, but still smaller than Ouran. I'm not a scholarship student, but I'm certainly not rich-" Right after she said that, half of the people that were asking her things left. Biting her lip, a tick mark appeared on her forehead, and she attempted to not show her irritation.

"Grrr...Did they actually just leave because I'm not rich? Rude, much!?"

"-And no-yes, I do have a boyfriend." All the boys left.

"Just wait until they find out it's Keima. That'd be a laugh. Though it's annoying they all left because Tenri is taken!"

After the students basically ran out of questions, they went back to their desks and started paying attention to the teacher's lesson. Diana finally went back inside and Tenri quietly took notes.

Tenri glanced at Tsukiyo, who was also taking notes with a bored look on her face. She sighed as a small blush appeared upon her face.

"I wish I was in the same class as Keima-san..."

* * *

In Class 1-D...

Ayumi and Shiori were put in 1-D together. The athletic girl and the librarian. Ayumi, energetic as always gave a peppy introduction.

"My name is Takahara Ayumi, from Majima High! It's awesome to meet you!" she exclaimed while smiling brightly. She bowed deeply and the teacher directed her to her seat near the middle of the room.

Several students that sat near her asked her some questions about her life.

"You seem so energetic. Were you on a sports team at your old school?" one girl asked.

"Yup! I was in the track and field club," she answered. The questions then went towards the topic of sports, as it seemed the girl who asked her if she was on a sports team was in the track and field club at Ouran! They chatted a bit while Shiori quickly and shyly introduced herself.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Although Shiori had fixed her habit of thinking but not talking, it wasn't totally gone. She was in a room filled with strangers! Except for Ayumi, of course. Though they'd never really talked before...

"Should I smile when I introduce myself? Or would that be too forward? Maybe I should just say my name and go to my seat. But that'd be rude! Should I be funny and talk in an accent? No, no, that'd be weird. Will they think I look weird?

"Maybe they'll discriminate against me because I'm not rich like them. I read that in a book once... I hope not. They seem like nice people, judging by how they look. Oh! But I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Maybe they're all really mean? I really hope not. Oh no, what if I'm being rude by just standing here and not introducing myself? Am I causing trouble for them?"

Finally, she decided to just say whatever came out. Hopefully what came out wouldn't make her seem weird.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...My name is Shiorimiya Shiori!" A large blush spread across her face as she realized she'd said her own name wrong. And she'd yelled it! That was, of course, a normal voice for most others, but for her it was like she'd screamed.

"I-I mean Shiomiya Shiori..." she repeated, the blush on her face getting even bigger. Luckily, no one laughed or anything. In fact, some guys were thinking, 'She's cute..." They were side characters though, so they probably won't get any more mention after this sentence. Besides, Shiori is in love with Keima~!

Ahem.

When she went to her new seat, a crowd of guys and girls shot question after question at her. She answered them all in her head. They thought she was ignoring them, but she wasn't. She didn't realize she wasn't saying the answers out loud. Oh well, at least she has Keima!

In fact, the conversation went a little like this:

"Shiomiya-san, what school did you come from again?"

"I come from Majima High."

"How old are you?"

"I am seventeen years old."

"What are your hobbies?"

"I like to read...and write a little bit."

"When is your birthday?"

"December twenty-sixth."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Th-that's personal!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not!"

By that time, the majority of the curious boys and girls had gone back to their seats, thinking Shiori was ignoring them. The last one left was the persistent girl who'd asked if she had a girlfriend...

She kept talking to Shiori, and Shiori answered them politely but was still a little freaked out that she'd been asked if she had a girlfriend... The girl introduced herself.

"Hello, Shiori-chan-may I call you that?-Anyways, it's nice to meet you! My name is Kaori, but you can call me Kaorin. I hope we can be friends." Shiori gave a timid little nod and Kaorin kept talking.

She had quite a lot to say about, well, everything! After a while, Shiori even started giving short little replies to Kaorin's opinions.

Shiori was surprised at herself. She'd never opened up this much to someone this fast. She felt proud of herself, though she felt it was mostly because of Kaorin-san's personality. She radiated warmth, and with her talking so much there was never so much as more than a few seconds of silence. Though some people might find it annoying she talked so much, Shiori found it nice.

Kaorin would talk, and Shiori would listen. It felt nice to be near someone who didn't seem to care if she talked or not. Shiori felt that maybe Ouran wouldn't be as bad as she first thought it might be. Especially with Kaorin...and Keima-san...

Thinking about Keima caused her to flush a little bit and she forced her attention back to what Kaorin was talking about.

"...going to be famous when I grow up so I can be rich and retire early, because I really hate working. It's just so tedious! I'd rather just sit in my home and read all day, but my mother won't let me. She can be sooo mean sometimes! And I-hm?" She paused for a moment.

"Shiori? You in there?" She waved her hand in front of the shy girl's eyes and Shiori snapped to attention.

"Wha?" she let out, a little surprised.

"You're blushing," Kaorin pointed out. Shiori tried to calm down, but her blush got bigger.

She'd been thinking about Keima-san, and about how all the girls who had a goddess in them were in love with him(including herself), and her thoughts turned to...harems...and that's why she was blushing.

"Do you have a fever?" Kaorin put her hand on her bookish friend's forehead but it felt fine so she took it off.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned. Shiori quickly nodded. She didn't want her new friend to think she was a pervert... She only knew what a harem was because she'd once read a manga with a harem. She sighed.

"I wonder what Keima-san is doing..?"

* * *

Hellloooo! Miss Hanako-chan here, sorry it took so long to update... At least it's a shorter amount of time than my last update? Also, I tried to make it longer. Please tell me if anyone is OOC, or if there is a plot hole. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Omake to answer gamingunknown1's review:

* * *

"Kami nii-sama?" It was the weekend before they'd head off to Ouran Academy, and Elsie was a little curious about something her nii-sama had done during the test...

"What, Elsie?" They were currently eating dinner. Elsie had a small blush on her face and opened her mouth to ask the question that was unanswered in her head.

"...Why did you try to give me the answers and have me cheat?" Keima did a spit take.

"You knew!? You knew, but didn't, even though I was trying to help you!?" Elsie gave a quick apology and continued.

"Sorry, but I'm against cheating! Anyways, why did you do that kami nii-sama?" she asked him.

"If you didn't get in, then it'd be a bother to have you come over whenever I capture a girl to capture the runaway spirits, right? Also, if you had a scholarship you wouldn't have to borrow Yui or Kanon's money. After all, they're already paying for the rest of the goddess girls," he stated.

She pouted and walked to her room, a little embarrassed at thinking maybe he had wanted to help her because he wanted to go to school with her. Fortunately, she forgot all about it after playing with some toy firetrucks.

* * *

There's your answer, gamingunknown1! Hope you liked it. :3

Please R&R! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no excuses for not updating except the most used one, life got in the way. I hope you'll just accept my apology. I'm very sorry. Luckily! I will be updating much more regularly from now on, so I hope you'll be happy about that! I might rewrite the first 3 chapters as I really don't feel satisfied with them. It seems awkward and OOC to me, so yea. Enjoy the new chapter~!

* * *

It had been a bit, around four days, since Keima had started attending Ouran. Yet somehow, in that entire length of time, he had had not one chance to visit the famous host club. First, those annoying twins stole his PFP again, or one of the goddess girls wanted his attention. The latter happened really often.

It was a normal day in class and Keima was harmlessly playing games during a lecture, when the teacher stopped talking and walked towards him. When she got to his desk and he didn't look up, she grabbed the game out of his hand.

"Hey!" Keima yelled, startled. "Why did you take my PFP?!"

She had a stern look on her face, and scolded him, sincerely worried.

"If you don't pay attention during classes, you'll get 0s on tests! You're a scholarship student, which makes it even more important to listen. I'll return your game to you at the end of the day."

Keima shrugged, and took out another PFP. She took that one too. He took out another one, and she took it. He took out all his PFPs, and she managed to acquire every single one.

"Geez, don't waste money on stupid things like this," she commented at the large number of consoles he owned.

"Stupid?" Keima asked and he pushed up his glasses, which shined. "You think this is... STUPID!?" He would've gone into a long, loud rant about the wonderfulness of dating sims, but the bell rang.

The rest of the class was gone quickly, leaving just him and the teacher alone.

"Come to this classroom when school is over and you can get your games back. But I'm NOT letting you play games in my class, and that's final," the teacher stated firmly.

Keima pouted and crossed his arms, but relented his argument.

"What a mean teacher..." Keima mumbled under his breath.

"It's for your own good!" she yelled at him as he walked out the door, where Elsie was worriedly waiting for him.

"Are you okay, godly brother?" she asked him with a concerned look.

"I'm fine... But the rest of today will be boring as heck."

* * *

After school, Keima quickly gathered his belongings and hurried to the classroom that annoying, mean teacher resided in.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GAMES!" he demanded.

"Oh. You sure got here quickly. Do you like games that much? It's fine if you do, but don't bring them to school anymore," she retorted calmly. Keima ignored her comments and simply smiled happily when she gave the many game consoles back to him.

"Are all of you okay?" he asked worriedly to his precious PFPs. The teacher stared at him.

"I'm not even going to say anything..," she muttered. "You can leave now," she told him.

He hurriedly left with all of his games on hand, playing one of them immediately. Elsie rejoined with him soon after, huffing and puffing from attempting to catch up with him.

"W-why...did you run...so fast..?" she asked breathily. Keima ignored her and walked briskly towards the exit of the school, his hands moving at super speed pressing the buttons on his PFP.

He quickly arrived at the exit...or at least where he thought it was supposed to be.

"Huh? I could've sworn this was where the exit was..." Keima mumbled as he looked up from the dating sim he'd been playing. Elsie was right behind him, also confused.

"That's weird, you usually have an impeccable sense of direction, godly brother. It must be because this school is really big, that even YOU got lost!" she commented.

Keima grumbled to himself. "This school can't possibly be that big... I'll find the exit within 5 minutes!" he challenged himself.

Keima turned around and tried to retrace his steps, wondering where he'd gone the wrong way. It is safe to say, he only succeeded in getting them even more lost.

"GRAAAAH! WHY IS THIS SCHOOL SO FREAKING BIG!?" Keima shouted angrily.

Elsie tried to calm Keima down, and he did but he was still frustrated.

They wandered some more, hoping Lady Luck would smile down on them and they'd find themselves at the exit.

They didn't.

But they DID end up at a pair of giant double-doors, with a sign that labeled the room beyond the towering doors as "Music Room Three".

"Godly brother, why don't we go inside and rest a while? We've been walking for a long time, and I'm tired!" Elsie whined. Keima grudgingly followed after her as she pushed open one the doors.

What they found inside came as quite a surprise

"Welcome!" a group of different voices exclaimed together as Keima and Elsie walked in.

There were seven people sitting or standing together in a group.

Now that there weren't rose petals in his eyes, Keima realized he recognized Haruhi, the girl-boy, and the two annoying twins who stole his PFP whenever they got the chance to do so. The others he didn't know.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" one of them said dramatically. He was tall, probably older than them, and had blonde hair.

"We don't often get male guests, but we're willing to escort you as well as the princess!"

Keima's eyes widened. This guy thought he like boys?!

"I'll have you know I'm an avid lover of girls!" he exclaimed, thinking of his beloved game heroines.

"Oh, I apologize! Then may I assume you are just escorting this beautiful princess?" the same blonde guy asked.

Keima was wary. This was the host club? He wasn't sure he wanted to join anymore, but the other choice was to face Diana's wrath.

But maybe Lady Luck was smiling over him, as he finally got to the host club, which was of course his original reason for transferring.

He stood up straighter and pocketed his game.

"I came here because I'd like to join the host club," he explained calmly.

They all looked surprised, even Elsie, even though she knew he was going to join sometime or other.

The blonde guy looked conflicted.

"I'm not quite sure... you're what the host club is looking for..," he stated in an apologetic tone of voice. So in other words, 'You're ugly and have no charisma,". Or at least, that's what Keima deemed the underlying message as.

"Why don't we take him on as a chore-boy?" another voice suggested. Keima looked towards the person who spoke. He had dark colored hair and wore glasses.

"He can start out like Haruhi did. Who knows, maybe he'll turn out to be like Haruhi, and be popular with the guests."

The Hitachiin twins both crossed their arms in an x-shape, while in sync.

"Nope! That's impossible, sorry Kyouya-sempai!" Kaoru started.

"This guy is the infamous Katsuragi! He's an otaku and is hated by most everyone. Except for his harem of the girls that transferred with him here," Hikaru finished.

"...Harem?" Haruhi muttered in confusion.

"You know. That pink-haired idol girl, Nakagawa-san, the sporty girl, Takahara-san, those two shy girls, Ayukawa-san and Shiomiya-san, basically all the girls that transferred in recently," the twins replies together.

"Hey Kei-chan, is it true that your disliked? You don't seem too bad to me!" A small blonde-haired boy hug-tackled poor Keima, but he managed to stand his ground despite the little boy's strength.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuki, but you can call me Honey!" he exclaimed happily.

Keima just stared at the boy, eyebrows raised.

"You seem kind of fake," he bluntly stated. "You're too forced as a boy lolita type." Keima's mind wandered to his memories of when he was in Yui's body and played the games made for girls...

"Someone like Nagi-chan from Trapped! Ibotawi Flying Club or even Momi-chan from Vegetable Bowl is more realistic than you..." Keima muttered, more to himself than to Honey.

But Honey started tearing up and another guy, who was super tall and had black hair came and looked like he was ready to kill Keima.

Keima's instincts acquired from running away from Haqua and several of the goddess girls came in handy, and he quickly hid behind Elsie like a frightened animal.

He didn't need to though, as the twins held him back. Guess they can be nice after all.

He quickly took that back in his mind when they grabbed him from behind Elsie and started observing him from different angles.

"If we dress him up a bit, he might actually look half-decent!" they concluded when they were done.

"Maybe he'll look better without glasses," Kaoru suggested as he took them off.

They all froze.

"Holy..."

"...cow," the two twins said out loud what all the hosts were thinking.

Elsie felt proud of her big brother.

"For a long time now, my brother has been super popular with girls!" she bragged. "Even if it doesn't seem that way sometimes."

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The blonde guy snapped his fingers and the twins appeared before him, ready for orders.

"Yes, Tamaki-sempai!?"

"Dress him up a bit."

They quickly dragged the yelling and protesting otaku away to the dressing room.

"Hey, let me go!" They ignored him and threw him inside with a cosplay outfit.

"Put it on!"

Keima rolled his eyes and put it on as he was still scared of the tall guy who came to Honey's rescue.

After he put it on, he saw himself in the mirror.

"Wait... Isn't this the outfit of A-ko from the dating sim Hearts in Love Love? WHY THE HELL AM I CROSSDRESSING?!" Keima shouted.

Outside, Kaoru and Hikaru snickered when they heard Keima yell.

"I guess he found out its a girl's outfit," Kaoru commented mischievously.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Are you finished yet?" Tamaki walked in with an expectant look.

The twins smirked, and pulled open the curtain revealing the crossdressing Keima.

The twins and Tamaki stared in wonder.

"I never thought a guy..."

"...could look so girly."

Tamaki just stood there, mouth wide open.

"Are you sure this isn't exactly like Haruhi, and Katsuragi-san is actually..?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I'm a guy!" Keima interrupted.

"And since I'm MALE, why did you give me a girl outfit?!" he yelled angrily.

The twins ignored him and again dragged him away, except this time back to where the others were waiting.

"Ta..."

"...da!" The twins exclaimed happily as they made their entrance with Keima in tow.

"Wow, godly brother! You look so cute! But I think you looked even cuter when you crossdressed to impress Yui-san!"

They all turned to Elsie, who only realized what she said after she said it.

"...Oops. Sorry, godly brother," she apologized as the twins circled around Keima, slowly getting closer.

"So... What's this we hear about you crossdressing to impress Goudou?" they asked curiously.

"I won't say anything!" Keima growled.

His pride quickly crumbled as they started tickling him.

"Sh-she asked me out on a d-date to D-desney Sea and...haHAha... made me crossdress...oohhahHA..."

Even after they got the info they wanted, they still continued tickling him.

While Kyouya silently added this info to his file on the boy rolling on the floor who couldn't stop laughing.

Hikaru and Kaoru abruptly stopped when they got bored.

Keima groaned and got up grumpily.

"How do you know Yui, anyways?" Keima asked the red-heads.

"We met her once or twice, back when she was boring. Now she's really different, but a lot more fun!" they explained.

"In fact, she was the one who gave us the outfit you're currently wearing."

Keima bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

"That Yui is so-" SLAM.

The door banged open and a green-haired girl wearing the boy's uniform strided in.

"Did someone say my name? Oh, Keima-san! Yay, you're wearing the outfit I got you. You look absolutely adorable!" Yui squealed. Then she noticed the others in the room.

"Oh, hi Suoh-san, Ootori-san, Mori-san, Honey-chan, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san!" she greeted all the host club members.

"Oooooh, is Keima finally joining the host club? I'll be sure to visit you every day, darling!"

Keima decided to ignore this situation Reality had made for him and went back to playing a dating sim.

"Yes, yes, no, the third option, the first option, voila! Capture successful," Keima said to himself proudly.

"This has gotten out of hand.." a forgotten brown-haired crossdresser muttered.

"Tamaki-sempai, shouldn't you do something? I mean, Keima came to join right, so that means he wants to be a host!"

"If I take control of the situation and be mature, Haruhi will respect me!" Tamaki thought happily.

He cleared his throat loudly, and everyone stopped talking and looked towards him expectantly.

"To get back on track, Katsuragi, you want to be a host, correct?"

Keima nodded waringly.

"Yes, that's the reason I came to your club room."

"Actually, I came here by accident, but there's no way I'm willingly giving away the little pride I still have."

"I've decided! You'll start out as a chore boy and if our guests enjoy your company, then you may become a host!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

"But not just that, of course, we shall put you through several tests to see if your are truly host material," Kyouya smirked as his glasses shined.

Keima was still wary, but he had to so he agreed.

"Then it is settled! We will start this very afternoon!" Tamaki shouted dramatically.

"I'll be your first guest!" Yui quickly demanded.

Keima sighed as he continued on another dating sim.

Why was he always surrounded by abnormal characters?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter~! Please tell me about any spelling/grammar/whatever mistakes I've probably overlooked. **

**When Keima becomes an official host, what type do you think he should be? I'd like any and all suggestions! **

**I'm already planning out the next chapter, so expect it in a week or two! **


End file.
